Xmas Trouble
by Cella Ella
Summary: One-shot. Uma viagem de trem interrompida por uma tempestade de neve e sentimentos do passado são a receita ideal para uma grande encrenca. Ou não. Será que milagres de Natal realmente aconteciam? AH/AU. O/s presente de amigo oculto para a Taty Perry.


**N/A: Olá a todos! Antes que fiquem pensando o que é isso, essa ONE-SHOT é parte de uma brincadeira que eu e mais 9 autores fizemos para comemorar o final do ano e também o Natal. Se trata de um amigo secreto, onde fizemos um sorteio e como presente escreveríamos o que a pessoa que tiramos quisesse. Os plots foram sugeridos por nós com temas de Natal ou Ano Novo.**

**Todos nós gostaríamos que vocês lessem cada uma dessas histórias e obviamente comentassem, expressando o que acharam destes nossos devaneios.**

**As outras fics podem ser encontradas na comunidade: www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Amigo_Oculto_de_Natal_Ano_Novo_2010/88128/**

**.  
**

**Essa é a minha **_**terceira **_**tentativa de postar essa one-shot aqui e eu espero realmente que consiga fazer isso dessa vez. Aos meus leitores, a fic também é um presente para vocês. Aproveitem. **

**P.s: o plot é de Natal, por isso sinto-me na obrigação de perdir desculpas por não ter conseguido postar a tempo na data verdadeira.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence. Infelizmente.**

**#**

**BPOV**

O último aviso antes da partida do trem foi anunciado e eu precisei apressar o passo ou certamente perderia a viagem. Ao meu lado, Jacob me fitava com olhos apreensivos e segurava minhas mãos tentando me proteger de novas colisões com pilastras de concentro maciço.

O pequeno corte em minha testa deixava claro que meu primo tinha razão em se preocupar. Correr realmente não era um dos meus pontos fortes. Nem fracos. Ok, eu era o que se podia chamar de _desastre ambulante_.

"Jake, procure a plataforma quatro. Plataforma quatro, por favor, a gente precisa achar a plataforma quatro!" sibilei um _pouquinho_ histérica e isso fez Jacob estancar no meio do caminho para me fitar com atenção.

Eu estava suando em pleno inverno europeu, isso era um_ péssimo_. Oh Meu Deus, preciso hiperventilar! Um saco de papel, alguém me arruma a _merda_ de um saco de papel pra respirar direito!

"Bells, será que você pode parar e relaxar um pouco?" Jacob murmurou num tom tranquilo.

"Falta menos de vinte minutos para o trem sair, como você quer que eu fique calma se eu ainda não achei a _droga_ da plataforma de embarque?"

"Sério, você tá começando a me assustar. Talvez Leah tenha razão, você deveria viajar só amanhã de manhã." girei os olhos seguidas vezes e puxei a mochila pesada que ele trazia nas mãos. Desnecessário dizer que eu quase destendi os músculos dos ombros.

"Você realmente deve me odiar por ter te apelidado de cachorro no jardim de infância, não é mesmo, Jake?" suspirei séria e foi a vez dele rolar os olhos muito escuros. "Qual foi a parte do '_Hoje é aniversário de casamento da Alice_' suas orelhas peludas não escutaram? Eu _tenho_ que chegar em Roma até a meia noite ou posso começar a cavar minha própria cova!"

"Bells, hoje é _véspera_ de Natal e tá caindo uma puta tempestade de neve no continente inteiro. E daí se você não aparecer numa festa de aniversário de casamento idiota?"

"Não é só uma festa de aniversário de casamento idiota. É _Natal_, _cachorro_, e você já está careca de saber que todos os anos eu passo as festas de fim de ano na casa dos Cullen." mordi os lábios incerta quando notei Jacob arquear uma sobrancelha irônica. "Ok, faz tempo que eu não vejo a família inteira, mas esse ano eu prometi a Alice que estaria lá especialmente por causa dela. Acredita que ela e Jasper estão completando sete anos de casados? Não é um máximo?"

"_Super_." Jacob exalou sem um pingo de empolgação e eu passei as mãos pelos cabelos nervosa. Ao menos ele não tocou no assunto _E_.

"Então essa sua ida à Roma quer dizer que você finalmente superou aquela sua paixonite ridícula que tinha pelo _Cullen Junior_." merda, por que eu abri minha boca antes da hora?

Ajeitei a mochila nos ombros e encarei o chão empoeirado enquanto fingia abotoar meu casaco. Meu Deus, se eu não encontrasse o portão de embarque logo ia morrer afogada em meu próprio suor!

"Edward não estará lá essa noite, Jake. Alice me disse que ele ficou preso no trabalho em Londres e vai passar o Natal em sua casa mesmo." resfoleguei profundamente e desviei os olhos pelos corredores da estação lotada. Céus, lá estava a plataforma quatro bem na ponta do meu nariz. Graças a Deus!

"Oh claro, como eu não pensei nisso antes? Com o Cullen Junior longe você pode voltar a passar os dias com a sua adorável família de caixinha de cereal. Você é tão esperta, Bells." Jacob tentou apertar minhas bochechas, mas eu lhe dei um tapa em sua mão enorme. O sorriso jocoso que enfeitava seus lábios estava começando a me irritar.

"Cala a boca, Jacob Black. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que nos últimos cinco anos minha vida não foi um mar de rosas e eu precisei ficar afastada de muitas coisas em nome do meu trabalho." girei nos calcanhares e iniciei minha marcha em direção à plataforma de embarque; Jacob levou um susto e precisou correr para me alcançar – e me ajudar a não tropeçar em meus pés. "Além disso, é melhor você parar de fazer piadinhas à respeito dos Cullen. Eles foram minha família quando papai e mamãe se foram. E isso representa muito pra mim."

Ele deixou os ombros largos caírem e me fitou com aqueles olhos de cachorro pidão que me faziam rapidamente esquecer qualquer raiva ou ressentimento que eu poderia sentir. Maldito índio chantagista!

"Foi mal, Bells, não quis te ofender. É só que," ele coçou a nuca claramente desconfortável. "eu queria que você passasse o Natal comigo e com Leah. _Eu _sou sua verdadeira família, isso não significa nada pra você?"

Inspirei forte e abracei-o meio desajeitada, não conseguindo arrumar uma posição adequada para envolver o corpo gigante de meu primo. Por que ele precisava ser tão alto e eu tão baixa? Isso era muito, muito, _muito_ injusto!

"Se você não fosse importante para mim, _cachorro_, eu não teria passado minhas férias inteiras ao seu lado e da sua mulher irritante. Vocês me dão nojo por serem tão perfeitos um para o outro." ele riu e me beijou a testa de forma carinhosa. "São só três dias, Jake, prometi a Leah que volto antes do ano novo."

"Você vem mesmo?"

"Claro que sim. Não vou voltar para Londres sem antes passar o Réveillon em Paris. Acha que sou louca de cometer uma burrada dessas?" Jacob gargalhou enquanto me conduzia em direção ao trem, que já estava prestes a partir. Aquela altura eu já não me sentia tão apreensiva, meu primo idiota havia conseguido me acalmar e eu fiquei grata por isso.

"A gente se vê em três dias, Jake." acenei na porta de entrada de um dos vagões.

"Feliz Natal, Bells. Divirta-se!" ele devolveu com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto moreno e eu fui incapaz de não sorrir de volta.

Embarquei sem grandes problemas e segui em direção à cabine com a mesma numeração de meu bilhete. Larguei a mochila na poltrona enquanto retirava o casaco super aquecido, limpando a testa suada com as costas das mãos. Qual era o meu problema afinal? Por que eu não conseguia parar de suar em pleno frio de menos um grau Celsius?

Respirei fundo e coloquei os fones de ouvido afim de relaxar um pouco; a tática deu tão certo que antes mesmo do trem partir eu caí em um sono profundo.

Sério, o que havia de errado comigo?

[…]

Meus olhos estavam pesados e eu mal percebi quando alguém sentou na poltrona à minha frente; o som que ecoava através dos fones de ouvido tranquilizava meu corpo inteiro, só aumentando a sensação de torpor que me dominava. Eu sabia que não deveria ter passado a noite anterior acordada, mas o papo sobre infância e família com Jacob e Leah havia me deixado saudosa demais. Por causa disso, passamos a madrugada sentados ao pé da lareira recordando momentos felizes de minha vida, especialmente aqueles que envolviam Charlie e Renée.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que eles se foram há quase dois anos. Meus pais estavam tão vivos em minha mente que eu muitas vezes podia jurar que os encontraria na sala do nosso velho apartamento em Londres, provavelmente discutindo daquele mesmo jeito de sempre, com mamãe levando a melhor no final.

A melodia tranquila de _O Lago dos Cisnes_ cedeu espaço para a guitarra frenética do _Led Zeppelin_ e eu levei um susto ao sentir o solo agudo rasgando meus ouvidos. A surpresa foi tanta, que me despertou de uma vez; dei um pulo da poltrona acolchoada e acabei caindo sentada no chão, não sem antes bater a cabeça na parede sob a janela enorme da cabine. _Ouch_!

"Oh merda!" sibilei levando os dedos atrás da cabeça para tocar a região dolorida. Meu corpo rolou para o lado sem meu comando e só então percebi que o trem já estava em movimento.

Caramba, eu apaguei pra valer.

"Você está bem, moça?" uma voz rouca e um pouco assustada murmurou. A princípio presumi que ainda estava sonhando, então o timbre familiar era apenas fruto da minha imaginação insana. Quando a mão enorme repousou em meu braço esquerdo eu soube que tinha surtado de vez.

_Não pode ser._

Ergui os olhos lentamente, sentindo o cenho franzir em confusão. O tom de veludo era o mesmo, mas seu _dono _não parecia _nada _familiar. O maxilar anguloso e bem marcado estava coberto por uma espessa camada de barba, que também envolvia os lábios finos. Os olhos de esmeralda estavam tão escuros, quase acinzentados. E onde estavam as sardas que cobriam quase todo o nariz reto?

"_Bella_? É você?" meu coração batucou com força dentro do peito e eu senti as pernas moles; eu estava errada, como sempre. O dono daquela voz marcante era _totalmente_ familiar. Minha pele arrepiada comprovava isso com perfeição.

"_Edward_... hey." alguém, por favor, me empurre de volta na parede e bata minha cabeça com força até que eu esteja insconsciente o suficiente, assim não vou precisar passar por tamanho constrangimento. _Droga, _eu tinha que ser tão azarada desse jeito?

Meus olhos não conseguiam desviar do _novo_ rosto daquele _velho _conhecido. Ele não parecia em _nada _com o Edward que habitava meus sonhos mais secretos, mas ainda assim não deixava de ser _maravilhoso_. E Deus, eu era tão patética!

Aposto que minhas bochechas estão muito mais quentes que brasa viva.

"Você se machucou? Foi uma queda e tanto." ele comentou e eu senti vontade de chorar. Mil anos poderiam passar e eu sempre seria a garota idiota que não tem controle sobre as próprias pernas. Quero morrer!

"E-eu tô bem, E-edward." de onde surgiu essa gagueira repentina? "Só preciso de uma ajudinha pra levantar e- Ai!" minha cabeça rodou com força e eu precisei agarrar no assento da poltrona ou me machucaria mais uma vez. E isso seria ainda mais constrangedor.

Ha ha, como se esse já não fosse o _pior_ dia da minha vida!

"Hey, vai com calma. Me deixa te ajudar." ainda tentei abrir a boca para protestar, mas os braços enormes de Edward em minhas costas apagaram da mente qualquer coisa que eu pensei em murmurar. Ele continuava forte, exatamente como eu me lembrava.

"Pronto, agora me mostra onde está doendo." os olhos verdes brilharam de preocupação e eu precisei desviar minha visão rapidamente para qualquer ponto entre o queixo barbudo e o pescoço. Não ajudou muito, mas ao menos evitou que eu caísse em um choro bizarro que acabaria assinando meu atestado de insanidade.

Por que aquele homem precisava mexer comigo daquela forma? Por que eu não conseguia me comportar como uma pessoa normal quando estava ao seu lado? E o quê _diabos_ ele estava fazendo em um trem Paris-Roma em plena véspera de Natal quando deveria estar em Londres?

"Edward, isso não é necessário, eu já disse que estou bem- _Ai porra_!" selei os lábios rapidamente quando soltei o palavrão sem querer e isso provocou uma risada rouca que deixou meus dedinhos dos pés agitados. Senti também a revoada de borboletas brincando em meu estômago.

Eu não merecia respeito algum por isso.

"É só um galo na cabeça, Bella. Vou buscar um saco de gelo para amenizar um pouco a dor." ele piscou charmoso, fazendo brotar uma fina camada de suor em minhas mãos.

Por favor, Deus, permita que tudo isso seja um sonho. E me faça acordar antes que eu estrague tudo com a minha idiotice.

"Acha que pode ficar sozinha por alguns minutos? É importante que você não feche os olhos, mesmo se sentir uma forte sonolência."

"Eu estou bem, Edward. Não precisa se preocupar, foi só uma pancada na cabeça." dei de ombros e arrumei os cabelos que certamente me faziam parecer a réplica perfeita da _Medusa_.

"De qualquer forma, vou pegar um pouco de gelo pra você colocar no local da batida." ele sibilou me encarando intensamente e eu quase perdi o fio de raciocínio que tentava mater a todo custo. "É bom te ver de novo, _Bella, _ainda que seja dessa maneira, hm, _inusitada_. Eu senti sua falta." saiu da cabine antes que eu tivesse tempo de pensar em uma resposta.

Eu tinha quase certeza de que minha boca estava aberta e mexia como se fosse um peixe fora d'água. Qual foi a parte que eu perdi naquela história toda? Edward sentia a minha falta? Sério mesmo? Não havia como acreditar, não quando as memórias de nosso passado juntos ainda queimavam em meu cérebro e deixavam o coração apertado dentro do peito.

Sentia-me extremamente confusa e não conseguia pensar direito diante da confusão de sentimentos que brincava em minha mente. Sem perceber, me vi procurando o celular dentro da mochila, ansiosa para contar minha mais nova onda de azar para a _única_ pessoa que me compreenderia no mundo: Alice Cullen-Whitlock, minha melhor amiga e _irmã_ mais nova de Edward.

Pra quem odiava ironias, a vida havia sido _contrariamente_ generosa comigo. _Yay._

"_Alô?_"

"Edward-está-no-mesmo-trem-que-eu-e-disse-que-sente-minha-falta." a frase saiu embolada e eu respirei fundo levando as mãos ao rosto para enxugar o suor que insistia em não abandonar minha pele. Eu estava nervosa _pra caralho_.

"_Hã? Quem está falando? Bella?_" o tom fino de Alice questionou, me fazendo soltar um suspiro exausto.

"Alice, _ele_ está aqui, no mesmo _maldito _trem que eu. E acabei de pagar o maior mico dos últimos vinte anos. Me diz o que eu faço antes que me jogue pela janela!"

"_Bella, que tal irmos com calma? Pra começo de conversa, me diz quem está aí com você?_"

"EDWARD!" gritei tão alto que acabei me assustando com minha própria voz. Encolhi-me na poltrona e sussurrei: "Seu irmão pegou o trem na mesma estação que eu em Paris, mas só nos encontramos quando a viagem já tinha começado. Não vê o quanto sou azarada, _Alie_?"

"_Não chamaria isso de azar. E, uau, Jasper apostou que Edward nunca chegaria a tempo de pegar o mesmo trem que você, mas eu sabia que não deveria subestimar meu irmão_." meus olhos cegaram e se alguém perguntasse meu nome eu não seria capaz de responder. Que _merda_ foi aquela que ela acabou de dizer?

"V-você... você _armou_ tudo isso, Alice?"

"_Mais ou menos_." sua voz deu de ombros. "_Ah Bella, já estava na hora de alguém dar um empurrãozinho em você e no Edward. Todo mundo aqui sabe que vocês se_ amam, _só são orgulhosos demais para admitirem isso. Essa é a chance de resolverem as pendências do passado, o que acha? Considere esse reencontro como meu presente de Natal."_

"Você só pode tá brincando comigo, Alice. Isso tá mais pra uma _encrenca de Natal._" sibilei feroz e ela se limitou a soltar uma risadinha.

"_Amamos você, Bella. E obviamente amamos Edward também. Não aguentávamos mais não ter a presença dos dois em nossas comemorações mais importantes. É véspera de Natal, consegue lembrar a última vez em que nos reunimos nessa data? Esme sente saudades. De vocês dois._" a velha chantagem emocional de sempre e, claro, eu acabei caindo feito um patinho.

"Isso não muda nada, Alice, e você sabe disso. Edward e eu não nos vemos há quase _dez _anos! Além disso, a forma como nos separamos foi dolorosa demais. N-não sei se ainda temos alguma chance e nem ao menos sei se _ele_ ainda quer algo comigo." Deus, tudo que eu _menos_ queria era uma confusão desse tipo em minha vida.

"_Você o ama, amiga. E eu tenho certeza de que meu irmão te ama também. Será que não vale a pena lutar – um pouquinho que seja – para fazer esse sentimento que vocês tem em comum dar certo?_"

"Quem você é, a _Oprah_?" murmurei e ela gargalhou alto, me fazendo rir também.

"_Essa seria a parte que você diria:_ 'Obrigada, Alice, você é a melhor amiga do mundo' _e eu responderia: _'De nada, Bella, é pra isso que servem os amigos.'"

"Aham, aham, que seja." abanei as mãos em frente do rosto e fitei o teto da cabine. "Espera um pouco, Edward sabe dessa _farsa_ toda?"

"_Claro que não! Acha que eu sou uma amadora, Isabella Swan?_" ela devolveu com falso ultraje. "_Para ele esse reencontro é pura obra do destino. Agora desliga esse telefone e aproveite a viagem ao lado do homem da sua vida. E_ de nada." Alice encerrou a ligação sem me dar a chance de rosnar-lhe um palavrão.

Deixei o celular escorregar de minhas mãos e fitei a imensidão branca dançando através da janela do trem; passei a ponta dos dedos nas têmporas e senti a pele seca. Eu não estava mais nervosa ou temerosa com o que poderia acontecer.

Aquilo era um _péssimo _sinal.

[…]

Edward voltou algum tempo depois, carregando uma bolsa com gelo nas mãos e um sorriso terno em seus lábios. Sentou ao meu lado para garantir que eu manteria o objeto sobre o machucado em minha cabeça; vez ou outra questionava coisas corriqueiras, provavelmente atento a possíveis sinais de sonolência de minha parte, mas eu estava perfeitamente bem. Até a dor na região lesionada havia desaparecido por completo.

"Onde pensa que vai?" ele perguntou exigente quando eu fiz menção de levantar.

"Sinto câimbras nas pernas, _doutor_, preciso levantar um pouco." revirei os olhos quando notei um sorriso torto dançar em seu rosto barbudo. Droga, ele ficava lindo de barba, na verdade, Edward ficava lindo de qualquer jeito. E que porra é essa que eu estou pensando?

Controle-se, Bella.

"Então, você ainda mora em Londres?" ele começou hesitante, esfregando a plama das mãos na nuca de um jeito que eu conhecia muito bem. Edward estava desconfortável e de certa forma isso me deixou muito mais aliviada. Não era só eu a incomodada com aquela situação afinal. Menos mal.

"Mesmo prédio, mesmo apartamento." sibilei seca, sentando na ponta da poltrona à sua frente; voltei os olhos para a floresta branca que passava rapidamente pela janela um pouco embaçada.

"Soube o que aconteceu com seus pais. Eu sinto muito, de verdade." ele juntou as mãos na altura dos joelhos e eu pude sentir o brilho esverdeado totalmente focado em meu rosto. Dava pra notar a intensidade daquele olhar _queimando_ minha pele.

"Obrigada, é, hm, muito gentil da sua parte." minha garganta estava travada, já prevendo a grande agonia que viria a seguir. Um silêncio descomunal; comentários sobre o clima ou talvez quem sabe falaríamos a respeito da guerra na Coréia.

Eu já conhecia aquela sensação; éramos apenas dois _estranhos_ que tinham um _passado_ juntos. Correção: tínhamos um passado _doloroso_ e _impossível_ de ser esquecido. A dor em meu peito ressurgiu com força total.

"Bella, eu-" Edward começou, mas uma voz treinada o interrompeu através dos auto-falantes embutidos nas paredes da cabine.

"_Senhores passageiros, devido a forte nevasca que está caindo na fronteira franco-italiana seremos obrigados a fazer uma parada em nossa viagem. Por causa disso, sofreremos um atraso de mais ou menos _seis_ horas. Os vagões-restaurante estão liberados para trânsito. Lamentamos o inconveniente e de antemão agradecemos a compreensão de todos."_ meus olhos caíram no relógio preso ao pulso e eu calculei rapidamente o horário previsto para nossa chegada à capital italiana.

Meu Deus, se um milagre não acontecesse seríamos obrigados a passar a noite da véspera de Natal naquele maldito trem. E eu simplesmente não poderia ficar mais nenhum segundo ao lado de Edward sem enlouquecer.

Sério, alguém me belisca e me tira dessa merda de pesadelo?

"Céus, vamos mesmo ter que passar a noite inteira presos em um trem no meio de uma tempestade de neve?" perguntei mordendo o canto dos lábios, evitando qualquer contato visual com Edward. Eu precisava me manter lúcida.

"Relaxa, eles anunciaram uma previsão de horário, a viagem pode reiniciar a qualquer momento-"

"Ou atrasar ainda mais, vai saber." resmunguei erguendo o corpo e me dirigindo em direção à saída da cabine.

Apertei o botão que liberava a porta eletrônica, mas nada aconteceu. Repeti o gesto, porém tudo permaneceu o mesmo. A irritação borbulhou sob minhas veias e eu me vi chutando a entrada metálica, esbravejando exageradamente.

"Ei, ei, ei, o que deu em você?" Edward surgiu ao meu lado e segurou de leve minhas mãos nas suas; afastei-me dele como se houvesse levado um choque, o que o fez me encarar com uma expressão de susto. "Bella-"

"Não dá, Edward, eu não consigo." encostei as costas na parede ao lado da porta e soltei um suspiro alto; ele me encarou compreensivo e mais uma vez tentou pegar minhas mãos, mas eu novamente recusei sua oferta de toque. "P-pensei que depois de tanto tempo pudesse agir como se não te conhecesse, mas não dá. _Tudo_ está muito vivo dentro da minha cabeça e não posso fingir que esqueci o que passamos. I-isso, argh, isso é tão estranho."

"Eu sei. Acredite em mim, eu sinto muito." ele sibilou com a voz contida, agitando os cabelos cor de bronze com seus dedos compridos.

"É só isso que você tem pra me dizer? Que sente muito?" meus olhos começaram a aguar e eu me afastei, encostando a testa na janela gelada afim de acalmar o engasgo que coçava minha garganta. "E-eu te esperei a noite inteira na _porra_ daquele baile e você sequer teve a coragem de me ligar para dizer que tinha desistido de ir comigo. Nós éramos namorados, _droga, _será que isso não me fazia digna de um mero telefonema seu?_"_

Edward permaneceu calado e isso só serviu para aumentar a raiva que escorria por meus olhos em direção ao corpo inteiro. Minhas mãos tremiam assim como os músculos dos braços, que pulsavam sem controle.

"Anda, fala alguma coisa! Minta, finja que tem uma boa desculpa pra me dar e acabe de uma vez por todas com essa porcaria de sentimento que ainda me obrigo a nutrir por você."

"Olhe pra mim, Bella." ele pediu com calma, me fazendo socar a janela de vidro com força. "Por favor, olhe pra mim enquanto eu te conto toda a verdade."

"Toda a verdade? Que diabos você está falando?" de repente, duas mãos muito grandes envolveram cada um de meus pulsos fechados, me obrigando a virar de frente para encarar a imensidão esverdeada que iluminava o rosto de Edward. "Me solte, por favor." pedi em um murmúrio, fechando os olhos por temer perder a razão ao fitá-lo tão diretamente.

"Seu pai foi até minha casa na noite do baile da nossa formatura do ensino médio." ergui a cabeça rapidamente e o olhei espantada, curiosa e apreensiva sobre o que viria a seguir. Edward me lançou um sorriso enviesado e finalmente conseguiu entrelaçar suas mãos nas minhas. Não tive força alguma para reagir. "Charlie pediu para conversar a sós comigo e disse que sabia que você e eu estávamos namorando, e que era pra valer. Então me fez um pedido: se eu gostasse de verdade de você te deixaria aceitar a bolsa de estudos em Harvard. Acredite, foi preciso muito _amor _para _aceitar_ que você _partisse_ pra longe de mim."

Minhas pernas derreteram diante da revelação e eu tentei me afastar, mas Edward manteve o aperto firme em minhas mãos, assim como o olhar penetrante cravado no meu. Meu peito doeu quando o coração reconheceu a verdade deslizando por cada uma de suas palavras; a única alternativa que restava era liberar o choro que eu teimava em prender.

"N-não consigo acreditar que meu pai tenha feito uma coisa dessas. E-ele sabia, s-abia que eu te amava."

"Claro que ele sabia, Bella. Assim como sabia que eu te amava também. Seu pai não agiu com maldade, ele só queria que você não jogasse seu futuro fora após tantos anos de luta. Seu sonho era estudar naquela Universidade. E você o realizou."

"Mas em troca disso acabei perdendo o homem que eu amava." as pontas dos dedos ásperos brincaram com a pele de minhas bochechas e os lábios mornos repousaram no centro de minha testa.

"Você _nunca_ me perdeu, _meu amor_." ele murmurou com um sorriso largo e eu soltei um grunhido rouco, jogando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço para abraçá-lo com força. Edward riu ainda mais e beijou meu rosto com carinho, enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair sem permissão.

"Todos os dias desde que você voltou à Europa eu ensaiava uma maneira de me aproximar novamente. Você nunca mencionava meu nome quando estava com Alice e o resto da minha família, então presumi que não me queria mais em sua vida."

"Eu sempre te amei, Edward. Mesmo longe de você, nada mudou." ele exalou contra a pele de meu nariz e arrastou os lábios de leve nos meus; sorrimos ao mesmo tempo e isso despertou a sensação de familiaridade dentro de mim. Havíamos voltado no tempo, exatos dez anos atrás.

"Eu te amo_._" ele proferiu com a boca pairando à centímetros da minha. Minha resposta saiu em forma de gemido, pois os lábios sequiosos me beijaram com uma fome descontrolada.

A saudade, aliada ao desejo que a cada toque de mãos e pele reacendia com cada vez mais intensidade, nos fez esquecer onde estávamos; nada poderia ser capaz de quebrar a aura mágica que nos cercava. Eu estava de volta aos braços de Edward. _Finalmente_.

A pequena cabine do trem foi testemunha do reencontro de corpos sedentos, olhares que falavam uma língua própria, bocas e vontades insaciáveis. A sensação de tê-lo novamente _dentro_ de mim não poderia ser comparada a nenhuma outra experiência que já vivera em minha vida. Era única, assim como o sentimento que vibrava em meu peito.

No silêncio da noite congelante voltamos a ser Bella e Edward de anos atrás, dois jovens que partilhavam sonhos, medos, inseguranças e um amor tão grande que nem o tempo foi capaz de dissolvê-lo. O elo estava mais firme do que antes e nós sabíamos que seria assim pelo resto de nossos dias.

Quando os murmúrios acalorados romperam a barreira das paredes metálicas do cubículo onde estávamos, nem um de nós teve pressa em vestir as roupas espalhadas por todos os cantos da cabine. Suspirei sonoramente e brinquei com a ponta dos dedos de Edward, que estavam abandonadas no centro de minha barriga. Ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça e sibilou baixinho um "_Feliz Natal_" carinhoso. Respondi alegre antes de erguer o rosto para colar meus lábios nos dele, que revidou prontamente com um beijo que arrancou o resto de meu fôlego.

Quem diria que um plano maluco bolado por uma _baixinha_ intrometida no fim das contas daria certo.

_ Milagres_ realmente aconteciam. Minha _encrenca de Natal _era a prova concreta disso.

**~~ FIM ~~ **

**

* * *

**

**A fic é totalmente dedicada à Taty Perry, mineirinha querida que eu tive a honra de tirar nessa brincadeira pra lá de especial. Meu bem, obrigada por você ter me dado a oportunidade de te conhecer e fazer parte do teu círculo de amizades, não só do fandom como também da vida real. Me perdoe por entregar seu presente com tantos dias de atraso, mas esse querido site não quis ser meu amigo nos últimos tempos. Perdoe também por fazer pequenas alterações no plot original (eu sei que você queria que eles fossem dois desconhecidos, mas quando eu dei por mim já tinha escrito tudo isso que você acabou de ler). **

**Eu espero que você realmente goste do que eu escrevi, pois fiz isso com todo o carinho do mundo. Em tese eu deveria te desejar um Feliz Natal, mas cheguei um pouquinho atrasada. Então, te desejo um 2011 repleto de coisas boas e muita felicidade, não só pra você, mas pra sua família inteira. Não vejo a hora da gente se reencontrar no Rio em Janeiro \o/ **

**Leitores e amigos, desejo tudo que há de melhor a todos nesse ano que está prestes a nascer. E que no novo ano possamos continuar por aqui, firmes e fortes *abraço coletivo***

**É isso, agora corram pras reviews e me deixem saber o que vocês acharam dessa o/s presente. **

**Beijo, beijo, **

**Cella.  
**


End file.
